Life after
by Folk23
Summary: Post 5x22. Cinco meses y medio después de haberle perdido, Elena recibe una pista sobre el paradero de Damon. Lo que encuentra no es para nada lo que imaginaba y le llevará a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Life after

**Autor: **Folk23

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena

**Sinopsis:** Post 5x22. Cinco meses y medio después de haberle perdido, Elena recibe una pista sobre el paradero de Damon. Lo que encuentra no es para nada lo que imaginaba y le llevará a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "My One True Paring (OTP)" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".  
**  
Palabras:** 7942.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que vestía ropas casuales fue la primera en bajar del avión cuando éste aterrizó en Italia. La flanqueaban un joven rubio y otro chico de pelo castaño que apenas se despegaban de ella, como si la estuvieran protegiendo de una amenaza invisible.

- Voy a por las maletas. – dijo el rubio, el que parecía más mayor de los tres.  
- Y yo a por el coche. – dijo el otro.  
- Te acompaño. – decidió Elena, yendo tras Stefan y dejando que Ric se ocupase del equipaje de todos.

Meses atrás había salido con el chico que ahora caminaba a su lado y no solo eso, aparte de su ex novio, Stefan también era su cuñado. Bueno ex cuñado porque Damon, el hermano de Stefan y su novio, había muerto cinco meses y medio atrás. O eso habían creído ellos, porque unos días antes una fuente fiable les había confirmado que estaba en Italia y allí habían ido ellos tras rastrear un poco el país para encontrar a Damon.

Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, ninguno habló durante el trayecto en coche hasta la casa que habían alquilado como tapadera, cerca de donde vivía Damon, en la misma zona de campo. Impaciente y sintiéndose igual de temblorosa que si fuera humana, Elena salió del coche antes incluso de que hubieran terminado de aparcarlo y se encaminó hacia el pequeño bosque que le separaba de su amado.

- Elena. – reconoció la voz de Stefan y se giró hacia él.

El chico salía del coche, en el que Ric ya estaba apoyado y ambos la miraban preocupados.

- Vas a verle, ¿no? – preguntó, atravesándola con sus ojos verdes.  
- No puedo quedarme aquí ahora que le tengo tan cerca. – se defendió la chica.  
- Ten cuidado, Elena. – habló Ric, fiel al papel de pseudo padre protector que había adoptado con los chicos Gilbert. Jeremy, el hermano pequeño de Elena, estaba de viaje con Matt y Tyler por eso había podido apuntarse a este descabellado plan. Él también se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Damon.  
- Solo quiero verle. – respondió Elena con voz suplicante. – Esperaré como acordamos, hablaremos con él los tres juntos pero necesito verle aunque sea un segundo. Por favor. – se le quebró un poco la voz al final, signo de lo mal que lo había estado pasando tras perder a su novio.  
- Confiamos en ti. – afirmó Ric tras intercambiar una mirada con Stefan. – Pero… - se interrumpió odiando lo que tenía que decir.  
- ¿Si Damon ha estado aquí todo este tiempo por qué no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros? – continuó Stefan por él. – Piénsalo, es raro, no es propio de él desaparecer así sin más. No contigo. – afirmó.  
- Tendré mucho cuidado. – asintió Elena, sonriéndoles ligeramente antes de desaparecer de allí a toda velocidad.

Se escondió cerca del camino que llevaba a la casa de Damon y esperó allí pacientemente. Se le aceleró el corazón como cuando estaba viva cuando le vio llegar caminando a lo lejos. Fue distinguiéndole mejor a medida que se acercaba: cazadora de cuero, vaqueros oscuros, botas, cabello negro despeinado y unos profundos ojos azules; era él, era su Damon.

Contuvo a duras penas las ganas de correr hacia él y echársele encima. Se concentró en escuchar los firmes latidos de su corazón y entonces pasó. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero el presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo y la dejó completamente paralizada, sabiendo de algún modo que era verdad. Damon… ¿era humano?

Damon entró en casa y soltó las llaves sobre la mesita que había en la entrada. Fue derecho al baño para darse una ducha que aliviase un poco el cansancio que le atenazaba el cuerpo y que le pesaba como una losa. El gimnasio para recuperar el tono de los músculos y las noches sin dormir le estaban matando un poco a poco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía una noche completa sin ayuda de pastillas, que no recordaba lo que era sentirse descansado por completo. Había sido así desde el accidente que le retuvo cuatro meses y medio en el hospital.

Salió de la ducha prácticamente arrastrando los pies con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y fue hacia la cocina sin hambre. También era otra secuela del accidente, los médicos estaban preocupados por lo poco que comía pero él estaba bien así, no le fallaban las fuerzas y todas las pruebas que le habían hecho habían salido bien.

Cogió una manzana, roja porque últimamente había desarrollado una especie de antojo por las cosas de ese color, y se fue a la cama comiéndosela a pequeños mordiscos para que su estómago sufriese menos. Se preparó para dormir y se acordó de ponerse unos calcetines gordos de lana.

Continuó comiéndose la manzana tras tumbarse y apoyar la espalda contra el cabecero. Buscó a tientas el mando de la televisión y encendió el aparato que le acompañaba en sus solitarias noches. Esta tampoco fue la excepción y vio las noticias al completo, un partido de baloncesto y varias tandas de anuncios de la teletienda antes de empezar a caer rendido por puro agotamiento.

El mando cayó de su mano hasta el suelo y la televisión se apagó pero Damon no se inmutó. Por desgracia, su descanso no duró mucho. Se despertó por culpa del aire fresco que le calaba los huesos y, desorientado, miró varias veces a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en medio del bosque cercano a su casa.

Suspiró resignado y trató de orientarse. Había sido mucho más vergonzoso la primera vez que le había pasado, justo la noche siguiente a que le dieran el alta en el hospital. Y mucho más peligroso la vez que casi se había caído por una especie de barranco de unos tres metros de altura. Había aprendido de las primeras veces y al menos ya no se despertaba en calzoncillos en medio del bosque, con los pies y las piernas llenos de heridas por haber estado caminando sonámbulo.

Algunas ramitas crujían bajo sus pies, protegidos por los calcetines, a medida que caminaba. Había probado a acostarse con las botas puestas, pero su yo sonámbulo se las quitaba aunque no hacía eso con los calcetines. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando intentaba ponerse jerséis o ropa de abrigo, se lo quitaba sonámbulo antes de salir de la casa. Unos diez minutos después le pareció distinguir que el bosque se hacía menos denso a su derecha y echó a andar hacia allí con la esperanza de salir del bosque.

Pero se trataba de un claro. Muy amplio eso sí. Incluso contenía una especie de pequeña laguna en el centro, con una figura sentada en el borde. Damon dudó, pero la perspectiva de perderse y pasar en el bosque toda la noche fue la que le animó a acercarse.

Resbaló un poco cuando el terreno se inclinó y eso debió de advertir a la otra persona, que se giró rápidamente hacia él. Era una chica, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y abrió mucho los ojos al verle allí.

- Hola. – saludó al verse descubierto, enseñándole las palmas de las manos como gesto de paz.  
- Hola Damon. – susurró Elena sin dejar de mirarle.

"Me conoce", pensó el chico, sintiendo como el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho por cómo había sonado su nombre al decirlo ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó, no queriendo quedarse de pie porque empezaba a tener un problema que los pantalones cortos que llevaba no iban a poder disimular.  
- Claro.

La chica se apartó un poco para dejarle un sitio a su lado y Damon se sentó con las piernas semiflexionadas, abrazando sus rodillas como había visto que hacia ella. No pudo dejar de admirar lo guapa que era, la atracción hacia ella era tan inmensa que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Damon? – le preguntó Elena tras varios minutos de silencio en los que nadie dijo nada.

No había querido volver a la casa para pensar en eso de Damon siendo humano, cuando de repente él se había presentado como salido de sus pensamientos. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo era humano? ¿Por eso no había vuelto con ellos? Si era por ser humano tendría que quitarle esa tontería de la cabeza. Damon y ella necesitaban tener urgentemente una charla y Elena no iba a dejar pasar el momento.

- ¿La verdad? – preguntó Damon, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.  
- Por supuesto. – asintió Elena, sintiendo como los ojos azules de él atravesaban, provocándole un cosquilleo muy familiar por la intensidad que transmitían. Damon podía ser humano, pero seguía mirándola de la misma manera, eso no había cambiado.  
- Está bien, vale. – cedió, sin entenderse a sí mismo, pero algo le decía que podía arriesgarse con ella. Además ella le conocía, eso le hizo decidirse. – Es un poco complicado. ¿Nos conocemos, verdad? – preguntó nervioso, revolviéndose el pelo.

Elena no entendió la pregunta, pero Damon le hizo una seña para impedirle que le interrumpiera y siguió hablando él.

- Quiero decir, ¿eres mi vecina, no? – señaló la casa que se veía un poco a lo lejos, a través de los árboles que eran mucho menos numerosos en esa dirección que en la zona en que vivía Damon. – Vives allí y por eso me conoces. Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo. – se disculpó revolviéndose el pelo nuevamente. La chica se había quedado boquiabierta y se sentía muy incómodo. Esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias. – Hace cinco meses y medio sufrí un accidente de tráfico y no recuerdo más que lo básico de mi vida de antes. – dijo bajando la voz cada vez más hasta acabar con un fino susurro.  
- Va… vaya. – titubeó Elena completamente sorprendida. – Lo siento.  
- No importa, ya estoy bien. Bueno, menos por lo de la memoria pero según los médicos aún hay posibilidades de que la recupere. Lo siento, no he debido contarte esto. – se disculpó poniéndose en pie. Para no querer asustarla lo había estropeado todo rápidamente. – Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ni si nos conocíamos mucho o poco.  
- Elena. – lo detuvo ella, al ver que estaba listo para marcharse. – Mi nombre es Elena, ¿te dice eso algo?

Se plantó delante de él y le miró con la misma intensidad de la primera vez, cuando se encontraron en la carretera que llevaba a Mystic Falls. Damon le sostuvo la mirada, intentándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía porque algo muy dentro de él le decía que esa chica no merecía menos.

Por unos instantes la esperanza brilló en los ojos marrones de Elena, hasta que Damon acabó con ella sintiéndose horriblemente mal.

- Lo siento. – musitó, bajando la cabeza.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Elena y ella se apresuró a secársela antes de que el chico se diera cuenta. Entonces le miró de verdad, evitando que los recuerdos que tenía de él se interpusieran en cómo le veía. Y lo que vio fue a un chico que temblaba levemente con la piel de gallina. Por primera vez se fijó en cómo iba vestido: unos calcetines como único calzado, un pantalón corto de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta. Una ropa extraña porque hacía fresco por las noches a pesar de que estaban en septiembre y técnicamente aún era verano. Se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía frío y, sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada de su Damon en él. Era una persona diferente ahora.

- No te disculpes. – respondió, odiando que este Damon se disculpara tanto cuando al suyo le costaba una inmensidad hacerlo. – No es culpa tuya.

Damon no dijo nada y se abrazó a sí mismo para evitar ponerse más en ridículo delante de Elena al temblar el frío.

- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás como llegar a casa desde aquí? Me he desorientado un poco, todo el bosque me parece igual. – preguntó sin mirarla.  
- La mía está por allí. – señaló Elena, siguiendo con la farsa de que solo era su vecina. – Si la dejas siempre a tu espalda llegarás a la tuya.  
- Gracias. – asintió Damon y se giró para irse. Dio varios pasos antes de detenerse. – Elena, ¿puedo… - preguntó a la vez que se volvía hacia ella, bajando la voz hasta susurrar al encontrarse completamente solo. – volver a verte?

Parpadeó varias veces, no estando seguro de sí se lo había imaginado. Al final no le quedó más remedio que volver a su casa, algo que por suerte pudo hacer sin dificultad. Se aseguró de haber cerrado bien la puerta y se fue derecho a la cama, tapándose para darse calor. Si esto del sonambulismo seguía igual, que con su mala suerte seguro que seguiría, acabaría pescando un buen resfriado.

Y entonces pasó un milagro, se durmió profundamente y unos misteriosos sueños se adueñaron de su subconsciente.

Stefan y Ric estaban desayunando en la cocina de la casa alquilada cuando escucharon ruidos en la entrada, señal de que Elena había vuelto por fin. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido cómodo con que se hiciera cada vez más de noche y la chica siguiera sin aparecer, pero como había ido a ver a Damon, supusieron que había preferido quedarse cerca del chico.

- Buenos días. – saludaron ambos a coro.

Ric se bebió el último trago de sangre mientras que Stefan se apresuró a servirle un vaso a su amiga. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Elena se había limitado a sentarse en una silla y lloraba en silencio. Se abalanzaron sobre ella, preocupados, en cuanto lo notaron.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿No es él?

Preguntaron ambos y Elena no supo que responder. No quería destrozar a sus amigos como lo estaba ella, pero eran lo más importante que tenía ahora, por eso les contestó con la verdad.

- Es humano…  
- ¿Y por eso lloras? Eso tiene solución. – Ric fue el primero en consolarla, tratando de borrar las lágrimas de la chica.  
- No es solo eso. – sollozó Elena.  
- Me estás asustando Elena. – dijo Stefan, apretándole una mano para darle ánimos. – Simplemente suéltalo.  
- ¡No recuerda nada! – dejó salir toda la frustración que sentía. – Por eso no se puso en contacto con nosotros, porque no nos recuerda. No es él, Damon ya no existe. – añadió y rompió a llorar con fuerza.

Los dos vampiros tardaron un rato en conseguir que se calmara. Para entonces se habían movido al salón y todos, incluido Stefan, tenían un vaso con bourbon a pesar de que era temprano.

Elena recordó el sueño que había tenido la semana pasada, el que los había llevado hasta allí.

_Destrozada por haber perdido a Damon, y a su mejor amiga, Elena no conseguía descansar completamente ni en sueños. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que los volvía a perder cuando la imagen se quedó como congelada y Sheila, la abuela muerta de Bonnie, apareció en el sueño._

- No te preocupes, ella está en un sitio mejor donde tendrá una vida normal. – dijo Sheila.  
- ¿Y Damon? – Elena sabía que estaba soñando, por lo que le siguió la corriente sin dudar.  
- Él es un cabo suelto pero aún nos quedan tres semanas antes de que se cumplan seis meses y el hechizo se haga definitivo. – respondió en evidente tono de enfado. – No dejaré que fastidie la felicidad de mi nieta.  
- ¿Y la felicidad de Damon?

Sheila hizo una mueca, como si le desagradase inmensamente la idea.

- Como he dicho, lo resolveremos. Demasiada vigilancia en el hospital, pero no podrá seguir escondiéndose de nosotras, Roma no es tan grande…  
- ¿Roma? – la interrumpió Elena, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. - ¿Damon está en Roma? ¿Está vivo?  
- Ya he dicho demasiado. – contestó la bruja con sequedad y se desvaneció en el aire.

Elena trató desesperadamente de retenerla o, por lo menos, volver a invocarla, pero todo lo que consiguió fue despertarse empapada en sudor, en la habitación del piso que compartía con Caroline y Stefan. Lo primero que hizo fue salir en busca de su amigo y de Ric para contarles que debían empezar a rastrear a Damon en Roma o sus alrededores. Los dos alucinaron cuando encontraron una coincidencia.

- ¿Y si es feliz? – preguntó Elena con un hilo de voz. – Después de todo se trataba de eso, de que alcanzaran su felicidad. – bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a esa idea. Pero si Damon era feliz con su nueva vida, ella lo respetaría y le dejaría ir.

Ric y Stefan se miraron y el primero tomó la palabra, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Eso te pareció?  
- Ya no es el Damon que conocemos, no tengo ni idea. – respondió la chica.  
- Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo. – contestó simplemente él.  
- Déjanos echar un vistazo. – asintió Stefan. – Lo decidiremos después, no llores más. Sabes que a él no le gustaría. – añadió suavemente, limpiándole las lágrimas.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, decidida a mantenerse al margen mientras los chicos investigaban. Ver a Damon tan cambiado hacía más grande el agujero que sentía en el pecho, donde tenía el corazón.

Damon durmió como un tronco gran parte de la mañana, algo tan extraño como reconfortante. Se sintió distinto cuando despertó y no solo por el hecho de no encontrarse cansado por primera vez en semanas, la culpa era de los sueños.

Había soñado con la chica que había conocido esa noche pero eso no era todo. Su visión se había teñido de rojo y muchas cosas le habían parecido como borrosas. Todo se resumía a que estaban juntos en una gran cama con cuatro postes, sus cuerpos desnudos y enredados, entonces algo había brillado en la boca de Elena y había habido sangre. Algo muy raro.

Stefan se mantuvo siempre a una distancia prudencial, a pesar de que su hermano no le recordaba según Elena. Se detuvo cuando él lo hizo y le observó mirar cuidadosamente a ambos lados antes de cruzar en un semáforo, a pesar de que estaba en verde.

Se quedó fuera cuando el chico entró al gimnasio y espió como pudo desde las ventanas, viendo a su hermano hacer ejercicio y hablar con un par de hombres distintos. Acabó marchándose para no llamar demasiado la atención, antes de que Damon saliera.

Por su parte, el chico estaba bastante distraído y no atinaba demasiado con los ejercicios al tener las imágenes de su sueño repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza. Al final, Nico, el monitor con el que solía trabajar le pidió que parase y le echase una mano. No le quedó más remedio que ayudarle a guardar una serie de discos de pesas mientras Nico le echaba la charla.

- Si no tienes cuidado te lesionaras. – terminó de advertirle. – Y eso no es algo que te convenga, perderías todo lo que ya has recuperado.

Cansado, Damon apoyó la mano en la estantería en la que habían colocado los discos.

- Ya lo sé, solo estoy un poco distraído, eso es todo.  
- Después de un accidente como el tuyo se requiere mucha rehabilitación. – le repitió en tono automático.  
- No… - empezó a decir Damon, interrumpiéndose cuando la última pesa que habían colocado, la más pesada, cayó directamente sobre su mano movida por un soplo invisible de aire.

Ric relevó a Stefan y fue quién se dedicó a seguir a Damon durante la noche. Cuando su amigo llegó a casa tenía la mano derecha vendada y mala cara, como si acabase de tener una tarde de mierda. Se quedó esperando en torno a la casa, tratando de ver algo sin hacer notar su presencia cuando Damon volvió a salir.

Se había duchado y cambiado a unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga oscura y una cazadora de cuero, aunque seguía llevando la mano vendada. En la otra sostenía una manzana roja, a la que le faltaba el trozo correspondiente a un mordisco, y los ojos le brillaban con una decisión que a Ric no le costó reconocer. Sonrió y le siguió entre las sombras.

El chico atravesó el bosque, deteniéndose en un lago que estaba bastante cerca de la casa en la que estaban Stefan y Elena. Ric le observó sentarse en la orilla y terminarse lentamente la manzana. De vez en cuando Damon miraba hacia los lados, como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien.

Un par de horas después, se levantó, se abrochó la cazadora y recorrió el mismo camino, solo que esta vez en dirección a su casa. Cualquier rastro de brillo e incluso de vida se había evaporado de sus ojos.

A la noche siguiente, Ric volvió a seguirle cuando Damon salió de la casa. Esta vez las extrañas pintas del chico: pantalones cortos, una camiseta de manga corta y lo que parecían unos calcetines gordos de lana; le hicieron ponerse alerta inmediatamente. Damon volvió a internarse en el bosque. Caminaba como si no siguieron un rumbo fijo, de forma errática y hasta imprudente. Pasó varias veces por debajo del mismo árbol, uno de los más grandes del bosque que tenía de las ramas más bajas a punto de resquebrajarse y de caer al suelo.

Ric se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar antes incluso de que la enorme rama crujiese y, sin pensar, utilizó sus habilidades vampíricas para salvar a su amigo. Al agarrarle para apartarle fue cuando se dio cuenta, los latidos del corazón del chico eran muy lentos y tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido.

Damon despertó bruscamente por el impacto con el cuerpo de Ric y se encontró en el suelo, en medio del bosque y al lado de una rama tan gruesa que sin duda le habría partido la cabeza de haberle caído encima. Ric había desaparecido de la misma forma en que se había hecho notar, por lo que el chico no pudo verle, pensó que simplemente había tenido suerte y se encaminó lentamente hacia su casa antes de cambiar de idea e ir a echarle otro vistazo al lago. Tampoco encontró a Elena esa noche.

A la tarde siguiente, Elena, Stefan y Ric estaban reunidos en el salón deliberando que iban a hacer con Damon. Los chicos habían pasado largo rato poniendo a Elena al corriente de lo que habían observado y no habían terminado cuando el timbre sonó inesperadamente.

Los tres vampiros se miraron en silencio y Ric se levantó a abrir por ser el más fuerte de los tres. No esperaban ninguna visita y no le habían dicho a ninguno de sus conocidos donde iban. El timbre volvió a sonar y Ric abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, encontrándose con Damon, que aún tenía la mano en el timbre.

- Hola Damon. – le saludó llevado por la familiaridad de esa situación, incluso se apartó un poco para dejarle pasar, como si estuvieran en su casa de Mystic Falls.  
- Hola. – saludó Damon, algo confundido porque era evidente que ese chico le conocía y él ni siquiera era capaz de ubicarlo en su desastrosa memoria. Se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa, quedándose donde estaba. - ¿Está Elena? – preguntó algo tímido.  
- ¡Elena! ¡Es para ti! – gritó Ric a modo de respuesta.

Las palabras de su amigo les extrañaron tanto que Stefan salió acompañando a Elena. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Damon.

- Preguntan por ti. – Ric se giró un poco hacia ellos, guiñándole un ojo a la chica sin que el aludido se diera cuenta.  
- Hola. – reaccionó ella, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa como pudo. No pudo evitarlo, le recorrió con la mirada buscando a su Damon y notó la mano que tenía vendada. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- ¿Esto? – Damon se cubrió la mano con la otra. – Nada, una pesa que decidió caerse justo encima de mi mano. – bromeó porque le había parecido notar preocupación en su voz y quiso borrarlo.

Elena, Ric y hasta Stefan sonrieron a la vez por ese comentario tan típico del Damon que habían venido a buscar. Intercambiaron una serie de miradas y después Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stefan y otro a Ric cuando pasó por su lado al acercarse a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – le propuso a Damon.  
- Me has leído el pensamiento. – sonrió el chico, que había ido a buscarla precisamente porque no conseguía encontrarla. Elena tenía algo, no sabría decir el qué, pero con ella encontraba paz.

La chica tomó su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en la entrada, y atrapó al vuelo las llaves del coche que Ric le lanzó. Ninguno de los dos intentó detenerla mientras se iba con Damon.

- Tú dirás. – Elena le mostró las llaves a Damon, dejándole elegir.  
- Vale pero tú conduces. – aceptó el chico.  
- ¿No quieres conducir? – se extrañó Elena, porque en todo el tiempo que le conocía Damon nunca la había dejado conducir cuando iban juntos y había un coche de por medio.  
- No. – negó, desviando la mirada. – Malos recuerdos. – añadió abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Elena ocupó su lugar y encendió el motor del coche. Notó que la picardía había desaparecido, como si el chico se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta, no lo había reconocido porque hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero era el mecanismo de protección made in Damon.

- ¿Por el accidente? – le preguntó, haciendo que Damon levantara la mirada. - ¿Fue eso lo que te pasó? – no había sabido contestar cuando Stefan y Ric le preguntaron por cómo había perdido Damon la memoria. Se había dado cuenta que había sido muy egoísta con él en ese breve encuentro, centrándose tanto en el shock de las revelaciones que no había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Damon en ese momento. Sin duda se había debido sentir tan incómodo como ella y no quería que eso se repitiera.  
- Sí, aunque bueno… en realidad no lo recuerdo… es lo que me dijeron los médicos. Mi coche se había salido de la carretera y estaba bastante dañado, tuve suerte de que alguien lo viera y llamara a emergencias. – confesó Damon, animándose un poco al ver que Elena le escuchaba atentamente en vez de con condescendencia.  
- Eso suena muy chungo.  
- Lo fue, muchos huesos rotos pero lo peor fue y sigue siendo esto. – se señaló la sien. – No saber quién soy, nada de mi vida, amigos o si tenía a alguien. Y no saber si lo averiguaré alguna vez, aparentemente no debería tener ningún problema pero mi memoria se niega a volver. – lo poco que sabía era por la documentación de su cartera, si no no sabría absolutamente nada de sí mismo.

Elena no quiso seguir preguntando sobre su vida y si tenía a alguien, porque escucharle decir que sí la destrozaría tanto como que dijera que no porque no la recordaba.

- A partir de aquí ya tienes que guiarme. – cambió de tema, aprovechando que entraban en la ciudad.  
- Cuando me digas lo que quieres hacer.  
- A ver… - Elena pensó rápidamente a toda velocidad. Necesitaba algo que pudiera despertar los recuerdos del chico, igual que su carácter salía a la luz de vez en cuando. - ¿Billar? – preguntó, ya que Damon tenía una mesa en la mansión y ellos solían jugar durante el verano, además de hacer otras cosas en ella. Se relamió los labios ante el recuerdo tratando de comportarse y abalanzarse encima de Damon para revivirlo.  
- Me parece bien. – asintió Damon y sacó su móvil para buscar algún lugar al que pudieran ir, ya que él no conocía la cuidad.

Elena se extrañó pero no lo demostró, lo añadió a la lista de cosas sobre las que tendría que reflexionar después, cuando decidiera que iba a hacer con Damon. El chico la guió hasta un bar del que había encontrado buenas referencias y que además tenía mesas de billar.

- Ah Elena, nadie ha preguntado por mí ni venido a buscarme. – comentó casualmente cuando ambos salieron del coche, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pensé… - se detuvo un momento, regalándole una media sonrisa. – que te interesaría saberlo. – añadió con cuidado, buscando en sus ojos si estaba acertando o por el contrario estaba comportándose como un idiota de nuevo.

La chica asintió y aprovechó que él había sacado el tema, y de paso la había tranquilizado, para aclararle a él algo que había visto en la mirada del chico cuando la vio al lado de Stefan.

- Esos chicos que has visto, Ric es como mi padre y Stefan mi mejor amigo, por si te interesa saberlo. – le sonrió y luego le guiñó con un gesto que a Damon siempre le hacía reír y decir que le copiaba.

Esta vez sus ojos azules se iluminaron aunque el chico no dijo nada. Entraron juntos al bar y Damon se fue a por las bebidas, dejando que la chica cogiera una de las mesas de billar. La primera partida fue de prueba, tanteándose tanto en el juego como mediante la conversación intrascendente, después empezaron a competir de verdad.

No tardaron en empezar a picarse el uno al otro, riendo mientras jugaban y bebían cerveza. Gracias a estar pasando el tiempo con él, Elena se dio cuenta de que quizá no tendría recuerdos, pero ese chico se movía como Damon, hablaba como él a medida que se soltaba y gesticulaba como él. En cuanto pasó un poco más de tiempo se olvidó de las diferencias entre ese chico y el que ella había perdido, en su mente ambos se hicieron uno, encajando perfectamente.

- No vale, es imposible que hayas remontado. – se quejó Elena, cruzándose de brazos cuando Damon metió la bola negra y ganó la partida, rompiendo el empate.  
- ¿Quieres qué te lo repita? – presumió Damon, alzando una ceja.  
- Prefiero que me digas tu secreto.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco ante su enfurruñamiento y la chica soltó una carcajada, cambiando drásticamente de humor.

- Entonces… - probó Damon con cuidado. - ¿Cómo he ganado me llevo un premio?

La chica agitó a su botellín, comprobando que estaba vacío antes de contestar.

- ¿Y qué premio quieres, señor tramposo?  
- ¿Tramposo yo? – repitió el chico, llevándose las manos al pecho con gesto de dolor y volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Elena sonrió negando con la cabeza, era incorregible y eso la encantaba.

- Venga, y hasta te diré mi secreto. – insistió él, ladeando la cabeza con una irresistible sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Si es así. – cedió la chica. – Pero primero el secreto.  
- Que dura eres negociando. – bromeó Damon y le indicó por gestos que se acercara.

Ella se acercó obedientemente y Damon se acomodó sentándose en el lateral de la mesa, dejando que se colocara entre sus piernas. Cuando la tuvo tan cerca, se inclinó y susurró en su oído.

- Mi secreto es que me daba igual perder o ganar, porque iba a pedirte exactamente lo mismo como premio de consolación. – Elena se estremeció por el cosquilleo que le provocó su aliento sobre la piel y casi le pareció sentir el roce de unos colmillos que Damon ya no tenía, por eso fue una decepción que no la mordiera cuando se retiró.

Estaba aún esforzándose para que no se le notase, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Damon se aproximó hasta que los labios del chico tocaron los suyos. Damon copó su mejilla con la mano mientras la besaba suavemente.

- Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de besar a nadie. – susurró, con los labios contra los suyos.  
- Si no te acuerdas. – protestó Elena, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para que no pudiera alejarse y besándole ahora ella.

Fue como si nunca hubieran estado separados, como si no hubieran pasado más de unos minutos en vez de meses desde que se besaron por última vez. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron para estar aún más pegados y se besaron por instinto hasta quedar sin aliento.

- Pero lo sé. – respondió Damon. – Lo que siento ahora no lo he sentido nunca o mi cuerpo lo recordaría. – y volvió a lanzarse a sus labios.

Continuaron besándose contra la mesa del billar hasta que otros clientes, que también querían jugar, les llamaron la atención para que la dejaran libre y decidieron irse.

Una vez en la calle, Elena sacó las llaves del coche y se las ofreció.

- Hemos bebido. – negó Damon con la cabeza.  
- Solo un par de cervezas.  
- Créeme, no es buena idea. – volvió a negar el chico, rodeando el coche y dirigiéndose a la salida. – Además los accidentes tienden a perseguirme, es mejor que caminemos.  
- ¿Qué hacemos con el coche entonces?  
- No le pasará nada, déjalo aquí y lo recoges mañana. Así tienes una excusa para traerme aquí.  
- ¿Y no serás tú el que necesita esa excusa?

Damon la miró un momento, con esa sonrisa de medio lado y un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

- Puede. – medio admitió antes de continuar su camino.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso e ir tras él.

- No está tan lejos, yo hago este camino todos los días. – comentó Damon.  
- No importa, por mi está bien. – le asintió la chica y le tomó la mano mientras caminaban.

A pesar de que iban hablando, Elena no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho Damon y la explicación que le dio el chico cuando preguntó, no la tranquilizó. No pudo evitar recordar su sueño con Sheila y como había dicho que las brujas estaban tratando de ocuparse de él. Ese le sonó muy mal en su momento y ahora peor aún. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Damon también por culpa de sus manos unidas.

- No estoy segura de dejar el coche, volvamos a por él. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que terminamos de beber. – buscó cualquier excusa, ella conduciría y no pasaría nada. En realidad era la opción más segura para Damon.  
- ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? – la picó Damon sonriente, pero cambió de expresión al notar su intranquilidad. Le soltó la mano y la cogió por las mejillas para hacer que le mirase. – No va a pasar nada. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. – trató de tranquilizarla.

Eso Elena ya lo sabía y era ella quién tenía el poder de protegerlos a los dos, por eso que Damon tratase de protegerla, a pesar de las circunstancias, fue un gesto que la derritió. El chico lo leyó perfectamente en sus ojos y sonrió, ajeno a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

El coche iba sin luces, por lo que Elena lo oyó antes que verlo y apartó a Damon, dispuesta a protegerle como fuera, incluso si eso incluía delatarse. Desconcertado, el chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto percibió el peligro trató de apartar a Elena de la trayectoria.

Ella forcejeó con él, porque lo único que estaba haciendo era ponerse inútilmente en peligro pero le subestimó por su condición de humano. Damon consiguió salirse con la suya en el último segundo y empujó a Elena hacia un lado. La chica cayó rodando por cuesta del terraplén en el que estaba la carretera que recorrían y Damon cayó tras ella segundos después.

Elena se incorporó como pudo y gateó hacia donde el cuerpo del chico había caído a plomo.

- ¡Damon! – lo llamó asustada. - ¿Estás bien?

Trató de tocarle con cuidado, porque no veía demasiado y no quería hacerle daño. El olor metálico de la sangre inundaba sus fosas nasales y eso ya era suficientemente malo.

- E…E-lena… - dijo el chico con esfuerzo. Un desagradable silbido acompañó a sus palabras.  
- Por dios, Damon. – Elena empezó a desesperarse, no podía estar pasando lo que parecía, no podía volver a perderle. – Dime que estás bien.

Con manos temblorosas buscó el teléfono móvil para tener algo de luz. Por suerte el aparato no se había dañado en la caída y funcionó cuando lo necesitó. Con su luz pudo ver que Damon había sido alcanzado por el coche al apartarla, el mismo coche que se había dado a la fuga sin comprobar cómo estaban, y que el chico estaba bastante mal.

Tenía bastantes heridas sangrantes por el golpe y luego la caída. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y se cubría el costado con ambas manos. Seguramente tenía una hemorragia interna, o más de una. Con esfuerzo, apartó una de las manos y la alzó para señalarla.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó de la misma manera.  
- Estoy bien, no tenías que haber hecho eso, tonto. – Damon cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó la respuesta, evidentemente reconfortado. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica al verle tan débil.  
- Otra vez no. – musitó Elena y se mordió en la muñeca. – Damon, esto te va a sonar raro pero te lo explicaré después. Necesito que bebas, por favor. – la acercó a sus labios.

Damon apenas tenía ya fuerzas para nada. No se arrepentía de haber apartado a Elena aunque eso significase que su tiempo juntos se había acabado. Teniendo en cuenta como le iban las cosas, lo mejor que podía hacer era dar su aburrida vida por la de ella. Aceptó el hecho de que todo se acababa para él pero era evidente que Elena no, y no quiso decepcionarla en sus últimos momentos. Entreabrió obedientemente los labios y aceptó lo que la chica le ofrecía sin esperanzas.

Con los ojos cerrados, Damon esperó que el momento llegase pero lo único que acudió a él fue una reserva de fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. La muñeca de Elena seguía contra su boca y fue al incorporarse un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando su sangre.

- ¿Elena? – preguntó extrañado.

La mano de la chica cayó hacia abajo y él se limpió los labios con el dorso de la suya. Podía respirar con normalidad y, aunque sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ya no notaba la sangre salir de sus heridas. No le dolían el costado ni el abdomen, que hace unos minutos le estaban matando. Ni siquiera le dolía la mano que se había lesionado y que le molestaba desde que llevaban un rato con el billar. Todo era muy raro.

Se incorporó completamente y cogió el móvil de la chica, que estaba en el suelo con la pantalla iluminada.

- ¿Elena? – repitió, esta vez preocupado porque no se moviese o le contestase.

La chica estaba tumbada a su lado, medio apoyada sobre sus piernas, sin moverse. Damon empezó a asustarse e iluminó el cuerpo de la chica con el móvil, tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no moverla. Aparte de la sangre que seguía manando de su muñeca, la que le había dado de beber, vio que una gruesa aunque corta rama le atravesaba una pierna por la caída. Elena no había tenido en cuenta sus heridas a la hora de darle sangre a Damon y, entre la que le había dado y la que había perdido por la herida, había sido demasiado y se había desmayado.

El chico maldijo y se quitó la cazadora para poder usar su camiseta para detener el sangrado. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, llamar a emergencias no le pareció una buena idea. Tardarían demasiado y no sabía si Elena aguantaría. Confió en que lo que fuese que Elena había hecho con él, sus amigos pudieran hacerlo por ella y la cogió en brazos.

Ric fue una vez más el encargado de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó completamente sorprendido al ver a Damon cargando con Elena.  
- Tienes que ayudarme. – Damon entró con decisión, buscando algún sitio donde dejar el cuerpo de la chica.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Ric? – apareció Stefan y sus pupilas se dilataron ante el olor y la visión de la sangre. – Mierda. – maldijo al notar que empezaba a transformarse y desapareció al instante.  
- La segunda puerta a la izquierda, no tardaré. – le aseguró Ric a Damon, corriendo a velocidad humana normal tras Stefan.  
- Eso ya lo veremos. – masculló Damon por lo bajo y, aunque entró en esa habitación y dejó a Elena sobre la cama, colocó varios muebles contra la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla desde fuera.

- ¿Crees qué se habrá dado cuenta? – le preguntó Stefan a Ric cuando volvieron a la casa después de que hubiera saciado su sed de sangre con un par de animalitos.  
- Ahora lo averiguaremos. – dijo Ric y al encontrar cerrada la puerta de la habitación de Elena los dos supieron que sí, que Damon había visto la media transformación y sobrenatural huida de Stefan.

Llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicar silencio, fueron hasta la habitación más cercana, la de Ric, y pasaron de un balcón a otro. Podrían haber tirado la puerta pero preferían no hacer ruido al no saber qué estaba pasando dentro.

En la habitación, Damon dormía, tumbado protectoramente al lado de Elena en la cama, llevando solo los vaqueros. Instintivamente se movió para cubrir a la chica más con su cuerpo cuando escuchó abrirse la ventana. Fue Stefan quién entró para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y le gustó ver la actitud protectora de su hermano. Necesitó bastante tiempo para retirar la rama de la pierna de Elena sin molestarlos y hacer que bebiera un poco de su sangre para acelerar la recuperación. Después se fue por donde había venido.

- Se recuperará. – le susurró a Ric y ambos se fueron a esperar a que eso pasara.

Unas horas después, Elena se despertó sintiéndose bastante débil y con los colmillos punzándole en las encías. Al ver a Damon tan apeteciblemente dormido apenas pudo contener el impulso de morderle. Vio la puerta bloqueada y no quiso hacer ruido para no despertarle, salió por la ventana.

Stefan y Ric la esperaban con varias bolsas de sangre en la habitación de al lado.

- Creo que las brujas están tratando de matar a Damon. – les informó, atrapando al vuelo la bolsa que le lanzaron y mordiéndola.  
- Eso explicaría lo que pasó en el bosque. – dijo Ric y les explicó como había tenido que salvarle de la rama cuando caminaba dormido.  
- Espera, ¿sonámbulo? – interrumpió Stefan, que trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la sangre.  
- ¿Era sonámbulo cuando era humano? – preguntó ahora Elena.  
- Solo cuando lo está pasando muy mal. Eso le causó muchos problemas con nuestro padre cuando murió nuestra madre. – recordó con tristeza. – Elena, Damon no es feliz aquí, con esta vida.  
- No, no lo es. – coincidió Ric.  
- Ya, yo también creo que no lo es. – murmuró la chica.  
- Nunca le he visto más feliz que cuando estaba contigo. – continuó Stefan. – Así que… ya sabes que hacer.  
Elena le sostuvo la mirada, sin poder creerse que estuviera hablando en serio. Ric debió de pensar lo mismo, porque también observaba fijamente a su amigo.  
- ¿Qué? Se trata de eso, ¿no? De recuperarle. – se defendió. – Y es la única forma de protegerle de las brujas. Hazlo. – le dijo a Elena.  
- No voy a obligarle, si se transforma será por su propia voluntad. – asintió la chica, cogiendo otra bolsa llena de sangre y llevándosela de vuelta a la habitación.

Esta vez se aseguró de hacer ruido para despertar a Damon. El chico empezó a desperezarse y se quedó de piedra al ver a Elena terminando de entrar por la ventana y bebiendo sangre de una bolsa de hospital. La chica le sostuvo la mirada y dejó salir un poco los colmillos.

- ¿Eres un…? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y señalándola con un dedo.  
- Vampiro. Como mis amigos. – completó Elena por él. – Esto es lo que necesito para recuperarme. – le enseñó la bolsa. – Y por lo que soy no era necesario que me protegieras, soy mucho más fuerte y resistente que tú.  
- Ya veo… ¿Me diste tu sangre para convertirme en alguien como tú?  
- La sangre de vampiro tiene propiedades curativas, te la di para salvarte.  
- ¿Por qué? – Damon no entendía nada, todo era tan subrreal como uno de sus sueños.  
- Porque no podía verte morir. – "ni perderte de nuevo", aunque esto no lo dijo porque no tenía sentido para Damon.

Damon se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Y sobre tu pregunta de antes. – continuó Elena. – Mi sangre puede convertirte pero solo si mueres después de haberla bebido.  
- ¿Así de fácil?  
- ¿Lo estás pensando?  
- ¿Me estás dando la opción?  
- Solo si es lo que quieres.

El chico dejó caer las manos y la miró con intensidad.

- Sí. – afirmó tan decididamente que Elena se quedó sin palabras, pero él no necesitaba pensarlo más. Le estaba ofreciendo una vida, no la fachada que tenía ahora, en la que no le retenía nadie. - ¿Estarás conmigo? – preguntó, bajando un poco la voz.  
- Sí. – asintió Elena, yendo a sentarse a su lado tras hacer alarde de su fuerza apartando los muebles de la puerta. Ric y Stefan, que lo estaban escuchando todo, entraron en ese momento.  
- Pero antes has dicho que no…  
- Esto es distinto, vas a volver. – le cortó, entendiendo porque lo decía.

Le dio un poco más de sangre para asegurarse y entonces fue Ric el que lo hizo. Elena lloró cuando su amigo le rompió el cuello a Damon, pero no se movió del lado del cuerpo hasta que el chico empezó a moverse horas después.  
La primera mirada de Damon en su nueva vida vampírica fue para Elena y, al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños, sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, como si se le estuviera partiendo en dos.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Elena.

Damon volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas. – dijo, y la chica dio un respingo. ¿De qué promesa hablaba? ¿Acaso había recordado algo? – Te prometí que volvería y aquí estoy. – se giró un poco y vio a Ric y Stefan, quienes no sabían qué hacer. – Hermano. Colega. – les saludó a ellos, que se abalanzaron sobre él y Elena.  
- ¡Recuerdas! – dijeron los tres a la vez.  
- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Elena cuando todos se separaron un poco.  
- Porque esta es mi verdadera naturaleza y ha sido mi propia decisión convertirme. – respondió Damon, entrelazando su mano con la de la chica. – O al menos algo así fue lo que nos dijo la bruja, que pasarían seis meses hasta que nos adaptásemos a otra existencia y que fuese definitiva, pero que se podía romper si volvíamos por nuestra propia voluntad a nuestra naturaleza anterior.  
- ¿Nos? ¿Sabes algo de Bonnie? – preguntó Elena esperanzada.  
- Sé que ella pudo elegir donde acabar, en su sitio favorito en el mundo. – recordó pensativo. - Yo no tuve esa suerte. Menos mal que me encontrasteis. – suspiró agradecido.  
- ¡Ric! ¡Yo sé donde es eso! Hay que decírselo a Jer.  
- Creo que tu hermano se nos ha adelantado. – dijo Ric, enseñándole el móvil que acababa de sacar para que viera el mensaje de Jeremy.

"La hemos encontrado :)". Elena sonrió y volvió a mirar a Damon. Ahora que lo tenía a su lado se sentía completa, exactamente como se sentía él, y supo que la pesadilla había terminado. Lo tenían todo y podían volver a ser felices.

**FIN**


End file.
